The compound 5-methoxy-2-[[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benz imidazole, having the generic name omeprazole, and therapeutically acceptable alkaline salts thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,431 to Junggren et al., EP 5129 and EP 124 495, respectively. Omeprazole and its alkaline salts are effective gastric acid secretion inhibitors, and are useful as antiulcer agents. The compounds, being sulfoxides, have an asymmetric center in the sulfur atom, i.e. exist as two optical isomers (enantiomers).
The separation of the enantiomers of omeprazole in analytical scale is described in e.g. J. Chromatography, 532 (1990), 305-19 and in a preparative scale in DE 4035455. The latter has been done by using a diastereomeric ether which is separated and thereafter hydrolysed in an acidic solution. Under the acidic conditions needed for hydrolysis of the attached group, omeprazole is quite sensitive and the acid has to be quickly neutralized with a base to avoid degradation of the acid-sensitive compound. In the above mentioned application (DE 4035455) this is done by adding the reaction mixture containing concentrated sulfuric acid to a concentrated solution of NaOH. This is disadvantageous because there is a great risk of locally reaching pH values between 1-6, which would be devastating for the substance. Moreover, instantaneous neutralization will create heat which will be difficult to handle in large scale production.
There is no example in the known prior art of any isolated or characterized salt of optically pure omeprazole, i.e. of single enantiomers of omeprazole or of any isolated or characterized salt of any optically pure omeprazole analogue.